Spellbound Hero
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: Loki's trip to Germany was interrupted by two seemingly stupid mortals. What happens when that useless mortal is the Savior of Olympus? How can one demigod change the story? WARNING: Fem!Percy and Male!Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! So decided to write this fic for International Percy Jackson Day! Yay! So yeah, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Percy Jackson...I wish**

* * *

Loki walked down the stairs, overlooking the waddling mortals. He watched as they mingled amongst themselves, unaware about what was about to unfold. Just as he reached the base of the marble staircase, a woman in an elegant sleeveless black gown bumped into him. The silver belt caught on his staff, preventing him from moving forward.

"Sorry," they said, unlatching it, but he ignored them except to glare into her sea green eyes before moving past. He grabbed the target by the lapel of his suit jacket and threw him on the stone table in the middle of the room.

The crowd around him gasped and screamed as he took out his instrument and plunged it into the man's eyes.

Everyone ran as the man twitched shuttered. Screams ricocheted off the walls as the crowd fled. He stood over the body with a mischievous gleam in his eye and faint smirk on his face.

He caught the eyes of one of the fleeing guests. A familiar sea green stared back before the girl was tugged away by a bonde boy.

Loki stepped out of the gala, a smirk on his face as people ran by him in fear. Somethings never get old. Everything was going according to plan. His suit gleamed as it transformed into his armor.

He conjured illusions of himself to surround them, watching their panic with a bit of glee. They seemed to honestly believe they could outrun him, Loki of Asgard.

He raising his arms he addressed the masses. "Kneel before me," he commanded. Struck with fear, no one moved. Loki grew slowly irritated.

"KNEEL!" He shouted as he slammed his staff into the ground. They rushed to do so, fearing his wrath. He smiled as he gazed across the fearful faces.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." He could practically smell the fear that was radiating of the humans.

"It takes a lot more to get me on my knees," someone said, slowly standing. He turned to stare into the vibrant green eyes of the girl from before. The blonde boy from before stood beside her, an arm on "and definitely not to the people like you," He grinned patronizingly at her.

"There are no people like me," he said slowly, but she shook her head. "There are always people like you, and I speak from experience when I say they never win."

He snarled but contained himself.

"Look to your young one," he said raising his scepter,"let her be an example." Before he could fire a blast, the scepter was knocked out of her face.

Blinking, he turned to back to the woman's blonde friend, who was now expertly twirling a gleaming bronze daggar.

"Aren't you interesting," he murmured as the girl took out a small knife for herself. He fired another bolt but the girl ducked.

The crowd around them rushed away at his distraction.

She rushed him, ducking under his swing and slashing his side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man protecting citizens from any stray blasts. He growled. He was tired of these mortals.

He made copies of himself to attack her, each getting slashed and fading in a flury of green magic.

Sneaking behind her, he slashed her side before throwing her into the stair of the gala building, making her drop the knife. He walked over to her calmly as she struggled to get out of the mini crater he had created.

"SEPH!" her friend screamed from behind, but was too far away to help. He raised his scepter and fired at the still dazed girl.

...only for the shot to be intercepted by a man in red white, and blue.

Loki growled as Captain America helped the girl up once again. A repulser shot his hand, holding the scepter. He turned to see a flying suit of armour landed near him in a crouch. Weapons popped out of the shoulder blades.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," the metallic voice said. He stepped back, arms up and his armour transfered back into a suit.

The Captain looked up from the waking girl. "Iron Man," he nodded. The metal man nodded back. "Captain."

"Sephone!" another voice cut in.

A blonde boy pushed past the Captain, scooping up the girl in his arms. The girl moaned and sat up. "Hi there," he said softly with a small smile.

The girl, Sephone, returned it."Hello." She groaned as she tried to sit up. "Still think it was a good idea to not bring weapons? Everytime we go out to be 'normal' things like this happen."

The boy grumbled. A cough interrupted the two and they turned to see two awkward superheroes. They could see a red haired woman taking the annoyed Asgardian into the now landed jet and blushed realizing how long they'd been staring at each other.

"Let me help you up, miss." He grabbed her arm and gently got her to her feet, the boy hovering nearby.

"Thank you," she said clutching her side. "Thank you," Steve returned. "for doing that. You didn't have to." She shrugged. "I sort of did. Who else was going to stand up to a bully with a glowing stick." Tony laughed, lfting up his face shield. "I like her."

"I do too," a voice said behind them. Everyone swiveled around to see Natasha standing there, hands on her hip. "What I'm wondering is how you learned to fight like that," she said taking a step closer.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, her gown flowing in the wind, before doubling over, clutching her stomach. Her friend caught her before she hit the ground, and slowly lowered her.

When she removed her hand, it was caked in blood. "Ow," she moaned, resting her head against the blonde. He quickly wrapped her up in his arms, shushing her. He looked up to see the Captain holding his shoulder.

He ran his eyes over her, moving their hands away from the wound before standing up."We can take her to our medical at our base. It's the least we could do." The boy sighed before standing with Seph carried bridle style.

Once they were firmly seated and Seph was secured, Tony turned to the still fusing boy.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I know Bloody Mary over here's name, but don't know who's playing the youngest Malfoy just yet." The boy rolled his eyes, but didn't move to answer. That is until Seph nudged him.

He sighed. "Andrew. The name's Andrew Chase and this is Persephone Jackson."

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **~SM**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Thor

**Hey, guys! Sorry for waiting for so long. Thank you to everyone who commented. I was really surprised that so many people liked it. Sorry for not clarifying a few things. So here goes it.**

 **Guest: If you are reading this, sorry for not clarifying. I honestly didn't even remember to do so. Whoops :)**

 **Cooljoanna14: Yes, this is definitely genderbent Percabeth.**

 **Sankrisid23: Trust me. I only had it like that because she was trying not to give away her demigodness and such. Plus, she didn't have her usual weapon, but I'll work on it. Also yes, this is after the Giant War. You might see some more characters from the Percy Jackson series, including the Seven. You never know ;)**

 **NinerFower.94: Got it. I'll definitely work on it.**

 **RangerHorseTug: I WILL! :)**

 **And thank you! To all those who loved it and told me so! I'm really happy you guys liked it and will work on keeping your interest!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I hold no ownership of the Avengers or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

The Quinjet ride was the most awkward thing Tony had ever gone through.

The happy couple sat a few seats away from him, whispering sweet nothings and flirting so it seemed.

He was going to be sick.

The good Captain had taken a seat beside him with the failed villain a few seats away from the sickenly sweet couple. Honestly, this is what cavities are made of.

"I don't like it," Steve said to Tony. He looked at him. "What? Rock of AeGs giving up so easily or the PDA levels those two are giving off?"

"Wha-? No!" the soldier sputtered before clearing his throat, ignoring the amused look Tony shot him," I just-I don't remember it being that easy," Steve sighed. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you did pretty well for someone who hasn't practiced in a while. What's your thing? Pilates?" he joked.

"What?" Steve asked confused. Tony shrugged. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsule." He continued.

Steve's jaw tightened. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Tony shrugged again, refusing to cower. "Yeah, well, theres's a lot Fury doesn't tell you," he snapped.

Before Steve could retort, lightning began to crackle. Natasha's brow furrowed. "Where's this coming from?" she muttered.

Steve noticed the girl, Seph, tense. "I thought Zeus said it was safe to fly now." Steve heard her say to her friend through gritted teeth. The boy just shrugged, holding her a bit tighter.

Loki sat up straighter in his seat, eyeing the ceiling warily. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve probed, ignoring the raven girl's mumbled comment of "Wouldn't blame you."

"I'm just not overly fond of what follows," Loki quipped.

Unbeknownst to them, Thor landed on the top of the quinjet, jolting it as if it by an attack. Tony quickly put on her helmet. There were several more bumps to the quinjet. Tony reached over to open the rear hatch.

"What are you doing?" Steve shouted over the wind. Tony ignored him as a towering blond man dressed in armour and a cape jumped down onto the ramp. Tony stepped forward.

Seeing Tony close to the entrance, he threw his hammer at him, causing him to fly backwards across the deck of the quinjet. Thor grabbed Loki and jumped out, his hammer following closely behind him.

"Now ther's that guy," he said, getting up. Persephone stood with Andrew, looking out of the hatch as Tony stepped forward.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked. Tony shrugged, getting up. "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost." He turned to jump off before the Captain caught him. "Stark! We need a plan of attack!"

Tony turned around, looking him in the eye. "I have a plan." The face plate slide shut, muffling his voice. "Attack."

Steve growled before moving past the couple. "Sorry," he muttered as he grabbed a parachute. "I'd sit this one out, Cap,"Natasha warned from the cockpit.

"I don't see how I can," he responded, pulling on the backpack. "These guys come from legends. They're basically gods," the assassin tried.

He shook his head. "There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." and with that he jumped, not noticing the looks the couple behind him shared.

Somewhere out in the European mountains, Thor thre Loki into the side of them. Raising Mjolnir, he looked at his brother angrily.

"Where is the Tesseract?" he scowled. Loki laughed. "I missed you too." Thor growled.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor roared. Loki stood, dusting himself off. "You should thank me," Loki muttered tightly.

He looked up. "With the Biforst gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?" he hissed. Thor dropped his hammer, grabbing at Loki.

"I though you dead," he spat. Loki grinned. "Did you mourn?" he asked in a tone that implied he didn't believe such. "We all did," Thor said calming down. "Our father-"

" _Your_ father," Loki interrupted bitterly. The God of Thunder let go of his brother, continuing. "We played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?" he demanded.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I rmember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be king," Loki spat out, becoming increasingly more angry.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" Thor asked pityingly. "No, the earth is under my protection, Loki. You will not touch it."

Loki laughed. "And you're doing a _marvelous_ job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?" Loki shrugged.

Thor looked at him disappointed. "You think yourself above them?" Loki shot him a look as if it was obvious. "Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling. A throne would suit you ill."

Loki's face contorted with anger, his blue eyes flashing at his brother's words. "I've sen worlds yo've never known about! I hav grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract and when I wield it-!"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor interrupted. "Who controls the would-be king?" he demanded. "I am king!" Loki yelled.

"Not here!" Thor said angrily. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You _come home!"_

Loki turned to him, a poisonous laugh on his lips. "I don't have it."

Thor snarled, summoning Mjolnir as Loki continued. "You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where." His laughter burned the Thunderer's ear.

"You listen well, brother," Thor began, but Iron Man slammed into him, knocking them both off the mountain. Loki grinned. "I'm listening."

Thor and Stark crashed into the forest. Rolling himself up, Thor gazed at the metal man, who was already standing at a distance. The helmet opened.

"Don't touch me!" Thor yelled. "Don't touch my stuff," Tony fired back. Thor glared at the man.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Thor said, glaring. "Shakespear in the park?" Tony said, feigning ignorance. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you, metal man! Loki will face Asgardian justice!" Tony shrugged.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way...tourist." The helmet clamped down as he walked away. In one quick move, Thor threw Mjolnir, knocking the man into a tree. "Okay," Tony said from inside the suit.

From the mountain, Loki watched in amusement as the two heroes battled for him.

Thor raised his hand, Mjolnir flying back. Summoning a ray of energy, he swung his hammer. Iron Man stood up, firing his repulsers, knocking the mighty Asgardian into a tree. "Right back at you, bitch!" he yelled at Thor.

Thor, kneeling on the ground, raised his hammer to the sky and redirecting it to Tony. He grunted from inside the suit before JARVIS spoke.

 _"_ _Power at 400% capacity."_ The AI said. "How about that?" Tony responded. He fired from his hand blaster, pushing Thor to his knees. The two rushed at each other, meeting in the middle and flying up.

After coming back down, Tony shot as much energy as he could through his unibeam. After finally standing again, Thor headbutted the suit, sending the man inside across the forest.

His hammer flew into his hand and just as he was about to put the hammer down, Iron Man shot off his hand boosters, skidding across the ground and tripping Thor over. Thor looked around for him. Suddenly Iron Man crashed into his back. Thor pushed him off and raised his hammer to strike.

...as Captain's shield ricochets off the two fighters.

"That's enought!" He yells in between them. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." he started before Thor interrupted.

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it!" The Captain said firmly. "Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer." Tony said from behind him. Thor lost his tolerance and backhanded Iron Man *******

"You want me to put the hammer down?" he roared at the first avenger. Slamming Mjolnir, it collided with the shield. A massive implosion of light react to the vibranium shield creating a masive shockwave.

It ricocheted through out the air, pushing back anything within a mile. Iron Man stood up, looking around. Thor looked at both of them. Before any of the men could speak a rustling came from the bush.

Turning around they saw Persephone coming through the bush. Her dress was tied up into a shirt and she wore black shorts underneath. Looking around with a raised eyebrow, she adressed them.

"Are you done yet?"

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it and...yeah that's it. If there are any questions leave a review and I'll be sure to answer them. If anyone has any ideas they want to see added in, PM me or leave a review and I'll try to see how it works.**

 **Also...**

 ******I kid you not. In the script I was using it said - "THOR BACKHANDS IRON MAN LIKE A PIMP WITH MJOLNIR" - This made my day in ways I didn't know were possible. Who said you have to grow up to be an adult?**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope I fixed most everything.**

 **Please review!**

 **~SM**


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Helicarrier

**person d - Ironically enough, I noticed that in the middle of this chapter. I might have them realize just who they are when their whole titles come out. Especially** **because Magnus Chase came out (JUST GOT THAT BOOK! YES!) If I do, then...I don't it's probably not going to happen to be honest, but thank you for thinking I'm original! Also, I will _always_ respond to guests. I remember when I would comment as a guest and the one time someone responded to that I went ballistic and made this channel so yeah. I always will.**

 **And then thank you for everyone who just liked what I was doing and telling me to continue. With feedback like that, it's hard not to write. Just thank you because those reviews make days!**

 **Thank you also for all the people who favorited me and followed me. I'm up to 38 favorites and _64_ followers. That might not be big but it's _HUGE_ to me so yes! Thank you!**

 **WARNING: Dialogue comes in pretty late so just stay with me here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson**

* * *

Seph walked through the halls of the helicarrier. She had exchanged her elegant dress for a black cat suit with _many_ pockets and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Issued jacket.

She fiddled with Riptide, which rested in the jacket pocket.

Her bronze dagger was placed in her thigh holster and was now accompanied with one or...five stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. knives that were hidden in various places on her person.

She didn't dar grab a gun in hear of her bad aim (terrible aim really. Not even Apollo could help...Trust her, he tried).

She stopped in front o a window to what looked like a lab. Only one man was in it. He was clad in a purple shirt and had curly brown hair.

They caught each others eyes before stomping sounding down the hall.

Twelve guards escorted Loki through the halls. The man in purple removed his glasses as Loki smirked happily at him.

Seph glanced at the passing madman before heading to the main room. The man followed closely behind her.

Andrew was sitting in one of the chairs around the giant meeting room.

"Hi," he muttered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey," she whispered back.

He had changed too. His suit and tie were now black pants and a grey S.H.I.E.L.D. T-shirt.

They sat back and watched as Fury tried (and failed) to interrogate the prisoner. The last thing they saw was Loki looking directly at the camera before Steve shut the feed down.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce quipped, ignoring Loki's comments about him. Steve crossed his arms and spoke.

"Loki's going to drag this out, so Thor," he said turning to the demigod,"what's his play?"

The god of thunder raised his chin. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They are not from Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth in return, I expect, for the Tesseract."

Steve sat down incredulously. Seph didn't even know that was possible. "An army...from space." Persephone huffed.

"Can't be harder than fighting the Earth itself." she murmured under her breathe.

Steve heard her and turned toward her. "No offence ma'am, but why are you still here?" Seph couldn't see his face, but she imagined Andrew raising an eyebrow.

"That's what we were wondering. Apparently, that Fury guy thinks we'll be useful somehow." Natasha nodded.

"Considering how well you did against him in Germany, you'll be good assets to have on hand."

Persephone stood up straight and threw her hands in the air. "We're civilians! This isn't our fight!" (Not that she was backing out now. Not when her family could be hurt in this)

Steve cut in. "This'll be everyone's fight soon. I understand why someone with little experience -" Her glare cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ question our ability. We've been through more than you think," she seethed.

"Then you should have no trouble with this," Natasha said smoothly. Persephone glared but didn't comment back.

"So," Bruce cut in. "He's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Thor jolted. "Selvage?" Thor questioned, clearly shocked by the name drop.

"He's an astrophysicist," Bruce explained.

"He's a friend," Thor replied.

Natasha cut in. "Loki has him under some sort of spell, along with one of ours." It was obviously a touchy subject for her.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Steve brought up. "He's not leading an army from here."

Bruce shrugged. "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him."

Thor's offended face almost made Seph laughed. "Have care how you speak." he thundered. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother *****

Natasha gave him a look. "He killed eighty people in two days." Thor looked uncomfortable. "He's adopted."

Persephone put her hands on her hips. "If he's your brother, then he's your brother. Don't make excuses or you give people a reason to feel alone in a family."

Thor looked properly chastised as Natasha stared at her unnervingly.

Banner broke the silence. "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Andrew said, drawing everyone's attention. Tony walked in with Coulson. He turned to the agent. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive."

Tony stared at the blond momentarily before continuing for him. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

He patted Thor on the back as he passed by. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Andrew watched the man moved around. Persephone laughed behind her hand. "And I thought we were ADHD." Andrew smiled at her and chuckled.

Tony ignored them, too busy messing with the crew. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did!"

He covered his eye and looked around. "How does Fury do this?" Maria turned to him, deadpan firmly in place.

"He turns." Tony looked around the monitors. He slyly placed a but under Fury's desk. Andrew narrowed his eyes at the action.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can gt his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

Maria Hill crossed her arms. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night," he said matter-a-factly. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Natasha turned to Andrew. "And you?" The blond shrugged but didn't answer.

Steve cut in. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Banner answered.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

Andrew tilted his head. "Unless, this guy somehow figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony grinned.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Iron Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Tony spread his arms and rounded back to where the two sat. "Finally people who speak English." He said as he shook both of their hands. ******

"Is that what happened?"Steve said at the same time Seph said, "I think I'm speaking the wrong English."

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks?" he asked hesitantly.

Andrew whipped around. "Dr. Banner? As in Bruce Robert Banner? _The_ Bruce Banner!" The girl at his shoulder looked at the curly haired man curiously. "Oh, yeah, isn't he like your brain crush or something?"

Andrew made a strange sound before slapping her shoulder as she laughed.

Fury said as he walked in. "Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him, but now," he turned to the couple they had picked up. "I'm thinking you should join them."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve said.

Nick Fury shrugged. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked confused. "I do not understand."

"I do," Steve blurted, looking slightly proud of himself. "I understood that reference." Persephone looked at him weird. "I'd hope so. Who the heck hasn't seen _The Wizard of Oz?"_

"Well," Tony said, turning to his new lab partners. "shall we play?"

Andrew smirked. "Let's play." With that the Science Trio walked out, and the GALAGA player turned ever so discreetly, watching as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing.

* * *

 *** I wasn't sure if those commas were correct, and I'm a really strict grammer person. I saw this in the script and almost had an aneurysm.**

 **** I was going to add a reference to maybe like Doctor Who or How To Train Your Dragon, but with the DW one it didn't work right and the HTTYD would have been a bit...random. Ah, well, things for the future.**

 **Also, I'd like to note that I'm taking these titles and like extra things like motions and stuff from the back of my mind so like other fanfictions that I don't remember. I thought I was being original, but I looked back at like an old Avengers fic I read and it is not. So let me give a shout out to**

 **Karma Rue Lovegood Everdeen** **, who wrote There's Always A Catch. I'm still reading the fic. It is still a WIP, but yeah, I'm so sorry for anything I stole from this amazing author.**

 **Another note, if there are any character features that you think I should bring out or anything. Any references you wish for me to make. Leave a review and I will try my best. (And take care to note there will be one Avenger that I find slightly annoying and...arrogant - not Tony - but if you think I'm being a bit harsh, please tell because that's my personal opinion ruining a character that is actually...really nice and cool.**

 **Try and guess who it is and if you do...shout out? I don't know, but yeah, I want to see if anyone can guess it right.**

 **Anyways, please, review!**

 **~SM**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan Is In Place

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while. There were some complications to the chapter. And by that I mean my laptop crashed and I had no way to post, but I am back so let's get started!**

 **zeynel - Good catch**

 **allison daughter of apollo - I wouldn't leave Death Breathe out of this. It's just going to take a while, but don't worry Mr. Di Angelo is on his way.**

 **Guest - ...maybe ;)**

 **Someone - Thank you! Personally I spent to much time laughing at my own jokes to know if they're really funny or not.**

 **person d - I have finally found a solution to that. Hopefully, It won't be too cliched :)**

 **Montigo66 - Hate Hawekey? Impossible! But it's not really an expected character. It's not that I hate him...I just find him somewhat irritating.**

 **candycrum - I put in a scene just for you!**

 **Bolle Accidentali - Glad someone found my humor funny :)**

 **Lilyqz - Nah, she's too (excuse the language) badass to be hated. Some things she's done in the movie could have been better but overall she's pretty kickass.**

 **Jahvazi - It won't really start to stray until next chapter, but you'll see it in this one.**

 **Amelia Loves Anime - Yes! Thank you! I think I'll put in a Doctor Who one too. And thank you so much! I will work on the spelling errors, but because of some..problems of mine not all of them will get caught, but I will work on it!**

 **And once again thank you to everyone who liked the story and/or reviewed! I'm glad that you guys like it because I like making it. Any and all errors will be worked on and hopefully fixed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Percy Jackson. Wish I did though**

* * *

Andrew stood next to Banner as they watched the scanner for any gamma ray detection.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process."

Andrew shook his head. "Well, if we could bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster. We do that and we might clock this around six hundred teraflops. But I don't think we have the juice for it."

They swiveled around as Tony dropped his case on the table behind them. "And that, my fine gentlemen is why I am here." His smug smile only grew as they huddled around.

Banner snorted. "And all I brought was a toothbrush."

Tony smiled. "You know, you guys should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'll love it. It's candy land.

Andrew shrugged, not looking up from the screen. "If we live long enough, we'll see."

Banner chuckled but shook his head. "Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I broke Harlem."

Tony raised his hand, the other going over his arc reactor. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. Scouts honor." Andrew snorted. "Because you're such a saint."

Tony smacked the young blond over the head. "Don't talk bad about your elders." Ignoring the eye roll he received, Tony moved, poking Bruce with an electrical prod as Steve passed by.

Banner jumped, looking at Tony like he was insane. Andrew glared at the billionaire before noticing the angry super soldier coming their way. Deciding it would be more appealing to watch than engage, he leaned against a table in the corner of the lab

"Nothing?" Tony said, tapping his chin. Steve stormed in. "Are you nuts?" he demanded.

Tony ignored him. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Tony grinned as the kid in the corner snorted. Steve, however, was less impressed.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Tony shrugged, hopping on a desk. "Funny things are." Glaring, Steve moved forward.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense Doctor." He said turning to Bruce. The gamma specialist held his hands up. "No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Andrew shrugged. "If you blew up at every little annoyance, Mr. Stark walking in should have had you looking like the Green Giant the second he walked in."

Tony rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He wrapped an arm around"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

Tony turned to him, an annoyed expression on his face. "You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked incredulously. Tony gave him a deadpan look.

"He's a spy. Captain, he is /the/ spy. His secrets have secrets!" He stopped to throw a blueberry in his mouth. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Steve turned to the Doctor.

"Uh…I-I just wanna finish my work here," Bruce stammered, turning away from the group. Steve's eyebrows scrunched up at his reaction. "Doctor?"

There was a beat of silence before Bruce turned back around.

"'A warm light for all of mankind,'" Bruce reminded them. "Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Steve nodded. "I heard it."

Banner pointed to Tony. "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell him about it, it was all over the news."

"Stark Tower?" Steve looked as amused as he sounded. A laugh bubbled up in him. "That big, ugly..." He trailed off at Tony's look, and surprisingly Andrew's glare. "Building in New York?"

Banner nodded. "It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source." He turned to Tony. "That building can run itself for what, a year?"

Tony shrugged. "That's just a prototype. I'm kinda the only name in clean energy right now." Banner nodded.

Steve stared at them, confused. "So?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Before either the billionaire or Doctor could comment, Andrew responded from his corner.

"Why didn't they bring him in on this Tesseract Project? What the Hades are they doing in the energy business anyway?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files," Tony said casually, plopping a blueberry in his mouth.

The others turned to the eccentric man, Steve in disbelief. "I'm sorry," the soldier said."Did you say..." Tony shrugged, uncaringly.

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide," he said casually. He held out the bag of food. "Blueberry?"

Steve snarled. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome."

Steve sighed, visibly calming himself. "I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

Tony threw another blueberry in his mouth. "Following's not my style."

Steve bristled. "And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room who is A) wearing a spangly outfit, and B) not of use?" Tony retorted. "He's got you there," Andrew muttered under his breathe. Tony's expression only grew smuggler at Andrew's comment.

Bruce, the voice of reason, intervened before another war of words started. "Steve, tell me non of this smells a little funky to you."

Steve didn't comment, on,h walked out. "Just find the cube," he said over his shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" He muttered bitterly, turning back to his device. "Probably should have kept him in the ice."

Andrew stood up, bumping the eccentric genius away from the machine a bit. "Well, he's right about Loki. Something is definitely up with that guy. He always seems to have the jump on everyone. Why is he sitting quietly in a cage?"

Tony shook his head. "What he's got is a Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face, and I'm going to be there when it does."

"And I'll read all about it," Brice said, staring at the information on the screen.

"Sure," Tony said,"or maybe you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Bruce shook his head, suddenly finding the need to clean his specs.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

Andrew looked at him curiously as Tony spoke. "I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl it's way into my heart." He pointed at the arc reactor. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a...terrible privilege."

Banner shook his head. "But you can control it."

"Because I learned how," Tony retorted.

Bruce sighed, turning away. "It's different." Tony didn't allow it. Turning, he swiped the data away before making the man face him.

"Hey," he said quietly,"I read all about your accident. That much gamma radiation should have killed you."

Bruce squinted at the man as if he'd lost it."so you're saying that the Hulk...the other guy...he saved me?" A beat of silence followed his question.

"That's nice. It's a nice sentiment, saved it for what?" Bruce demanded. Tony shrugged, moving away but not saying anything.

"I guess we'll find out." Andrew cut in.

Banner shook his head. "You might not like that." He got back to work.

Tony smiled into his work. "You just might though." Banner shook his head.

"What about you, kid?" Tony asked the quiet teen. Andrew shrugged, turning to the man. "What about me?" Tony rolled his eyes. "You gonna bust out any super secret powers?"

Andrew smiled. "Something like that."

xXxXx

Somewhere in the deep archives of the helicarrier, Steve moved down the corridor. Coming to his destination, Steve pulled the door off its hinges before moving in. Seeing another level, he grabbed the edge of the catwalk railing, pulling himself up.

xXxXx

On the SHIELD monitor, Jane Foster's picture showed. Thor stared at the image longingly, not paying much attention to Agent Coulson beside him.

"As soon took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

Thor nodded gratefully, arms crossed. "Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

There was a beat of silence before Coulson. "He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

Thor sighed, looking slightly disheartened. "They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced but we come here battling like bilge snipe."

"Like what?" Coulson asked. Thor looked at him confused. "Bilge snipe," he repeated. "You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?"

Coulson looked shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Huh,"Thor said. He shrugged. "Well, they are repulsive and they trample everything in their path." He stopped and stared out of the windows of the deck.

"When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now, again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet," Fury said, striding in. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

Thor shook his head. "I do not know," he said,"Loki's mind is far afield. It is not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain would prize his need from him."

Fury looked at him. "A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops."

Thor shifted before locking gaze with the man. "What are you asking me to do?"

Fury raised his eyebrow. "I'm asking what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is prisoner." Thor said standing tall.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Fury demanded.

Thor didn't answer.

xXxXx

Loki paced the floor of the cage. He stopped suddenly, looking into the shadows.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." He said turning to where Natasha stepped out.

"But you figured I'd come," she said. He smiled. "And you're not the only one."

For a moment, Natasha looked actually surprised. Turning, she saw Seph step through the doors. The demigod moved to stand beside her, ignoring her glare.

"After," Loki started,"after whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki laughed.

"And you," he said, turing to the demigod,"what purpose do you serve?"

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton,"Natasha said cooly, ignoring his question entirely. Loki smiled sickly sweet. "I would say I've expanded his mind."

"And after?" Seph interjected. Loki turned to her, his blue eyes seemed to stare right through her. "After you've gone and won, after everything is said and done, what happens to the minds you took over?"

Loki laughed. "What does it matter to you, mortal? I have taken no one you care about."

Seph's fists clenched, but she did nothing to contradict him.

"What happens to Barton?" Natasha redirected. "Once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

Loki peered at her amused. "Oh...is that love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki teased.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," Natasha said, completely neutral. Loki studied her before sitting. "Tell me."

Natasha shifted, emotions finally shining pulled over a chair, ignoring the demigod standing in the corner. "Before I worked for SHIELD," she started,"I, uh...Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. AGent Barton was sent to kill me."

She paused, her lip quirking in the barest hint of a smile. "He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked. Natasha's stare hardened. "Not let you out."

Loki didn't seem to care. "No, but I like this," he said, all too riled up,"Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

"One man can change everything," Seph said softly. Loki glanced at her briefly before his eyes returned to the red head.

"Regimes fall every day. I ted not to weep over that. I'm Russian, or," she said,"I was."

"And what is it you want?" Loki asked. Natasha stood. "It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you?" Loki said, drawing her attention,"Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire?"

Natasha tensed notably as he continued, but her expression remained the same. "Barton tole me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer."

"Pathetic!" Loki spat. His voice became more and more venomous as he continued. "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers." His expression showed nothing but disgust as he looked upon her.

"You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Natasha's face was paled as he slammed a fist into the glass divider.

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Natasha took a fearful step backwards, her expression disgust. "You're a monster." Loki only laughed.

"No, you brought the monster."

And in that second, everything about Natasha changed. Her fearful and scared posture straightened as she turned around to look at him curiously.

"So, Banner...that's your play." Loki staggered back, confused. "What?"

But Natasha was done talking. She turned, hand on her earpiece, already on the move. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."

Turning to Loki, she nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation," she said, leaving a disbelieving Loki behind.

Seph moved to follow but stopped at the bridge to the cage. She peered at him He glared at her, a small smirk playing at the edge of his lips. She shook her head and ran after the spy.

"Wait!" she called. Natasha ignored her. Seph growled and ran after her. She grabbed her arm,making her face the girl. Natasha glared at the teen, but Seph didn't budge.

"You think Banner is the problem?" she demanded. Natasha gestured in the general direction of Loki's cell. "You heard him! Loki plans to unleash the Hulk."

Seph scoffed. "And running after the good doctor because a nut job says to is the answer?" Natasha straightened.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. It's the best way."

"No," Seph shook her head,"It's the only way you're willing to try!" Natasha glared at her before she shook her head.

Bringing her hand to her earpiece, she spoke. "This is Black Widow. I'm going to need help detaining one Persephone Jackson." At Seph's shocked look, she smirked before taking off down the hallway.

Seph growled and moved after her. Romanoff turned and fired off her gun. Seph dodged the bullet to her shoulder and tackled her.

Rolling with it, Natasha landed on her back. She lifted the demigod with her feet before throwing her. Not waiting another second, the spy took off down the hallway. Seph rolled as she landed before propping on one knee. She drew her dagger and threw it.

Just as Natasha was about to turn down another hallway, the dagger imbedded itself in front of her face. She slid under it, not breaking momentum.

Seph jumped up and chased her. "No!" she yelled. She moved to punch the older woman, but Natasha dodged. Grabbing her arm, Natasha swung her into the wall. Seph threw her head back, crashing it against Natasha's skull. She pushed her back before running up the wall and flipping behind Natasha, swapping their places.

Natasha elbowed her in the face, and they were locked in hand to hand combat. SHIELD officers suddenly spilled from both sides of the hallway, packing them in. Natasha used the walls to jump over their heads before taking off.

When Seph tried to follow, they boxed her in more. Soon she was too busy trying to escape the enclosing guards.

She cursed as she saw a few of them pull out guns. Raising her arms in surrender, she sunk to her knees. No point in fighting a losing battle with a war on the horizon.

She was handcuffed behind her back and hauled to her feet before being led down the opposite hallway away from Natasha and back towards the cell area.

xXxXx

Andrew and Bruce looked up from where they were talking as Fury stormed into the lab. Tony didn't even blink.

"What," Fury said angrily,"are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Tony tilted his head before chucking another blueberry into his mouth. "Uh...kinda been wondering the same thing about you."

Fury glared at the billionaire. "You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are,"Banner interjected. Andrew nodded, taking over. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature right now. It'll go off once we're within half a mile."

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss," Tony said.

Suddenly, his monitor beeped. He raised an eyebrow before turning it to show Fury the screen. "What's Phase Two?

A metal clang sounded through the room as a pissed off Steve dropped a huge gun on the table, causing the occupants of the room to turn around.

"Phase Two is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," he ground out. "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow,"he said, turning to Tony.

"Steve," Fury said, scrambling to explain,"we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted. He turned the monitor, showing the screen again, his expression one of complete innocence. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." At that moment, Thor and Natasha walked in. Natasha focused on her sole objective while he stared back at her, pissed off.

"Did you know about this?"Banner demanded. Natasha ignored him.

"You wanna think about removing yourself form this environment, doctor?" Banner scoffed.

"I was in Calcutta; I was pretty well removed." Natasha took a cautious step forward. "Loki's manipulating you."

"Really?"he asked,"and you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy,"he snapped."I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him," Fury said, turning to Thor. The Thunderer looked shocked for a moment, ignoring the blond teenager who seemed to scoot away from the so called god. "Me?"

Nick glared at him. "Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned."

Thor shook his head. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury demanded. "Not even the only ones on Earth," he said, looking straight at Andrew.

The blond in question tensed but didn't comment.

"The world's filling up with people who can't be matched. They can't be controlled," he said, eyes locked with Andrew.

"Like you controlled the cube?"Steve asked, drawing his attention once again.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." Thor said sagely,"It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?"Steve asked, slightly concerned. War was bad enough as it is.

"You forced our hand."Fury fired back,"We had to come up with something." Andrew snorted.

"Yes, he made you build weapons of mass destruction and indirectly inviting an alien invasion to our doorstep, the fiend."

Fury glared at the teen, but Andrew didn't back down.

"I wouldn't talk. You're not even fully human," he spat at the demigod. "What?" Steve asked as Banner turned to look at Andrew.

Fury laughed. "Oh, didn't your lab partner tell you? We're not even alone on Earth. There are more creatures crawling on Earth than there are humans," he said, gesturing to the son of Athena.

Andrew bristled. "We are human. We're from Earth too, and we've saved it from things more terrifying than you could even imagine," Andrew hissed.

Fury threw his hands up. "That's exactly why we needed this project."

Tony snorted. "Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again," Fury asked wryly,"how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure," Steve began."if he still made-"

"Wait, wait. Hold on!"Tony inquired, crossing his arms."How is this about me?"

"I'm sorry,"Steve said sarcastically,"isn't everything?"

Thor scanned the room as a whole. "I thought humans were more evolved than this." Andrew shook his head. "Me too, buddy."

"Excuse me,"Fury said defensively,"did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

Andrew glared at him. "Earth is my planet thank you."

"You treat your champions with such mistrust," Thor said as Steve and Tony's fighting picked up in the background.

"Are you all really that naive? SHIELD monitors all potential threats." Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

"Captain America's on threat watch." Bruce said disbelievingly.

"We all are," Natasha said neutrally.

Tony glanced around the room in mock surprise. "Wait you're on that list?" he asked Steve. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to God, Stark, one more wisecrack."

"Threatening!" Tony yelled. "I feel threatened!"

Unbeknownst to them, the scepter began to glow.

Thor shook his head. "You speak of control, yet you court chaos."

"It's his M.O., isn't it?"Banner said, considering."I mean, what are we, a team? No, no. We're a chemical mixture. We're...we're a time bomb."

Fury took a step forward. "You need to step away."

Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled, throwing him off. Tony stepped up to him, coming face to face with the Captain.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony seethed, hiding his hurt at that. Steve scoffed, stepping closer. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,"he rattled off.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage." he continued. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I'm glad you know us enough to play judge,"Andrew muttered, crossing his arms.

Tony didn't even blink. "I think I would just cut the wire." he said.

Steve laughed quietly, finding absolutely nothing funny."Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." That did it.

"A hero? Like you?" Tony demanded. "You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle," he spat.

Steve stepped closer to the man. "Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty...and tiny." Bruce nodded. "Yeah, this is a tee-"

"Agent Romanoff,"Fury tried,"would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?"Banner demanded. "You rented my room," he said bitterly.

"The cell was just in case..."Fury backtracked. Banner beat him to it."In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!"

The room seemed to stop. Everyone turned toward the doctor. He sighed.

"I got low. I didn't see an end," Bruce said darkly,"so I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good,"His face suddenly contorted in anger."until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"

He turned to Natasha, anger coming off him in waves. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" He sneered.

Both Fury and Natasha moved their hands to their guns.

"Doctor Banner,"Steve said gently,"put down the scepter." Banner looked down in shocked. Suddenly the computer beeped. Everyone turned to it.

"Got it,"Tony said, but Andrew go there first. Banner put down the scepter and walked over to the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Andrew chuckled. "Too bad. Would of been one hell of a trick." He kinda expected the swat so it didn't hurt as much.

"You located the Tesseract?"Thor asked, moving closer.

Tony nodded. "I can get it there faster," he said, but Steve held up a hand. "Look, all of us..."

"No," Thor said. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Tony turned to leave, but Steve stopped him.

"You are not going alone!" Steve said. Tony looked indignant. "You gonna stop me?"

Steve took a step forward."Put on the suit."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit," Steve reiterated.

"Bruce,"Andrew whispered. Banner stared at the screen. "Is that..."

Bruch took off his glasses. "Oh my God."

An explosion went off right in front of the lab window. Everyone went flying in every direction. The floor broke under Natasha, Andrew, and Bruce.

"Put the suit on!" Steve yelled, pulling Tony up and out of the lab. "Yeah!" Tony yelled.

Fury sat up, staring at them as they ran out. He put a hand to his earpiece. "Hill?!"he yelled through the comms.

"External detonation."Hill responded. "Number three engine is down! Can they get it running?

"Fire in engine three," an agent shouted.

"Talk to me." Hill said, coming up to another agent

The SHIELD lackey spoke. "Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air."

Hill's expression hardened. "We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine."

"Stark! You copy that?"Fury's voice called over the comms. "Got it!" Stark yelled.

"Coulson!" Fury yelled. "Initiate official lock down in the detention section. Romanoff!"

xXxXx

Natasha blinked, shaking her head. The room was dark and clouded. She went to move, but her foot was caught under rubble. Andrew sat up coughing next to her. He peered at their surroundings, confused.

Looking over at Banner, she touched her com unit, "I'm okay. We're okay, right?"she said nervously. Banner grunted, struggling to gain control. Andrew just coughed.

"Chase,"she whispered as he slunk over to help. "They're going to need your help with the turbines. Stark can do the outside but there is no way, Rogers will know how to help. Get to them and help. I can manage here."

"Doctor?"Natasha said, turning to the man."Bruce? You got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants!" she said with conviction. Bruce breathed harder as he tried to manage his temper.

"Natasha,"Andrew muttered, moving to free her ankle. "I don't think this is the bes-"

"We're going to be okay."she cut him off. She furiously waved two approaching SHIELD agents away. "Right? Okay? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away and never-"

"Your life?!" Banner roared. His voice changed as Hulk took over. His skin turned green and his shirt began to rip. Natasha desperately pushed at her trapped leg. Andrew finally freed her.

"Bruce,"she said quietly. His eyes caught hers, and for a second Bruce stared back at her before the change completed.

Hulk roared and smashed the systems next to him as he stood. "Run!"Andrew yelled as Hulk turned towards the both of them.

She rolled under a turbine, and started to crawl within the maze of the pipes. From behind her, The Hulk pulled them out from above the catwalk.

"Andrew!"She yelled when she heard him grunt. Looking back, she saw him on Hulk's back. The green giant reached for him, but Andrew scrambled away from the imposing hand.

Lurching forward, Andrew jumped grabbing one of the hanging wires and climbing up it. Hulk reached for him, growling, but Andrew had already pulled himself to the next level.

He looked back, catching her eyes, before nodding and taking off.

Hulk roared after him before swerving his eyes to hers. Said eyes widened before she was running again, Hulk not far behind.

xXxXx

From his cage, Loki smiled at the sound of Hulk's roar. The plan was falling into place. Glancing up, he saw the strange girl from Germany being dragged into a different cell.

Tilting his head, he considered her. Maybe there was room in his plan for one more.

* * *

 **Okay, that just happened to be the longest chapter I've ever posted so celebration! I really hope you guys liked it and please review!**

 **No special messages today, only happy holidays!**

 **...okay, just one. My exams are coming up very soon so if I don't post until after Christmas or around then that's why.**

 **Now bye!**

 **Please review!**

 **~SM**


	5. Chapter 5 - Revamp Notification

Hey, guys! It's been a while. First, I'd like to apologize for the error in upload. I didn't even realize it until my friend had told me. That being said, I'm sure you guys have noticed the new upload I have...

I know I haven't posted anything on here in a while, but I have continued my stories on other documents. There's been a lot of things going on in my life, but I thought it was time to come back so here I am!

Problem is, while I have a good continuation point, I no longer can really connect to the beginning of this story. In light of this, I've already started revamping it. It follows the same storyline, and all the chapters will be pretty similar. The only difference will be some additional foreshadowing and well, maaaybe a few surprises.

Sorry for the long wait, and I promise to be better. I know it's not a great start, but I'm working on it. I even have a couple of people helping me out (i.e. beating my ass and keeping me on task)! I also ask that you have patience with me. I do have a life outside of this, and if it gets hectic and I get behind, just remember I will come back and finish. It just might take a while.

Most importantly, I want though is that there is no way i could have restarted this without all the positive feedback and constructive criticism that I've received both on here and Archive of Our Own. So thank you all for still being interested in this story.

This story will be crossposted, and I will be restarting a few of my other stories as well though they might not be crossposted too.

Once again, thank you!

~SM


End file.
